Time for love
by writerfan2013
Summary: Some unconnected oneshots focused on Alec and Kiera. No plot just slightly angsty love. Enjoy, I know there are a few other Alec x Kiera shippers out there! Now Time 7- AU as usual: Another ending scene, with Alec and Kiera on the brink of separating forever. Feedback please please please -Sef
1. Chapter 1

Random Alec x Kiera scene, Continuum Season 1. Insert some dramatic time-wrinkling thing here and then they are back in Kiera's flat and -

He seems sad so often. This time it's she who needs comfort. He wraps his arms around her, and he and she realise simultaneously that he is about to kiss her.

"Alec no."

"Sorry. Jeez, this is messed up."

"Yeah."

But then she relents. What is the worst that can happen? They have already toyed with parallel futures, the death of ancestors and descendants. Every move they make might be the one that destroys it all.

"Hey," she says, giving him a squeeze, and he looks up. She gives him a half grin, and quirks an eyebrow at him. Well, it was his idea.

He kisses her gently. With any luck she won't know she's the first.

He's so sweet. And affectionate. She knew this would be no grabby, clothes-ripping affair. He's gazing at her with wary eyes. She kisses him in return, less gently. _It's ok Alec, I'm a big girl._ There is something keen about showing a person how it's done.

He gasps, clutches her, gives it right back. And then they are cocooned in each other on the bed, kissing and caressing and both of them blinking away the tears of too much emotion.

"Hey," he says. "We better stop. I don't want to be my own grandadddy."

"Relax," she says. "Nobody's being anybody's grandaddy today."

"Mark me down as gallantly disappointed."

She chuckles, flings herself back on the pillows. He watches, propped in one elbow, as the heat between them ebbs. She twines her fingers through his, and instantly sees fiery longing in his eyes.

He is just a kid, but he's not a child. "It's only kissing," she whispers. "It's not like we're engaged, right?"

"Yeah," he says, and it's obvious to both of them that he's lying.


	2. Chapter 2

Season 1. Kiera needs help but Alec is not in the mood. Post Family Time.

Xxxx

"Alec. It's my CMR."

Kiera sat on the edge of her bed and waited for him to come over, inspect her tech, fix it.

He stayed in the doorway. "You and Kellogg," he said. "Why did you do it?"

She snapped round to face him. "You went through my feeds."

He would never forget her cries as Kellogg made love to her. "What were you thinking? He's a liar." -He wished he could think of it coarsely - _Kiera and Kellogg screwed, they fucked_ \- but it had been slow and gentle and intense, and knowing that hurt even worse.

She jumped up. "You never listen in on me ever again!"

"Believe me I never want to."

They glared at each other.

Keira said, touching her throat, "If you're not going to fix this -"

Alec shook his hair back off his face. "Sit down."

He sat cross legged behind her on the bed, and threaded the cable from his notebook to her neck. Her collar hung open and he could smell soap on her skin. He swallowed, bent to his work. Her warmth was making him hot, and the memory of her crying, _Yes, do it, do it_ kept breaking his focus. He was glad she couldn't see his face.

"I used Kellogg to get back the piece of the time device," said Kiera.

Alec paused, his fingers at the back of her neck. "Did you get it?"

"Yes."

Thoughts raced. He bit back judgement on her methods.

"What do you want me to say?" she said when he maintained silence. "You want me to say sorry?"

"No." Alec snapped shut the notebook. He slid off the bed and moved around to stand facing her. "I want you to _be_ sorry."

She said, "I'm not in love with him."

"I didn't think you were!"

"Then what the fuck, Alec?"

He turned away, slinging in his satchel. "Nothing. You do what you do."

The CRM was fixed. Alec put his hand on the front door. "But next time you're going to get naked with some guy, give me some warning, ok?"

He wasn't given to slamming doors, but this time the building shivered.

Kiera sighed. He heard it in his ear, her breath, soft and weary. "Alec."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for fixing this."

"No problem." He clattered down the stairs.

"Come back."

That stopped him, one foot off the edge of a step, his hand on the rail.

"We're friends," she said. "I don't want to fight. Come up, we can... have pizza."

He smiled in spite of himself. Pizza, her idea of a date. He turned around and ran back up three flights.

Kiera stood at her door. Alec tilted his head. "Pizza."

She batted at him. "You know what I meant."

He swung his bag to the carpet and kicked the door shut behind him. She stood still and allowed him to kiss her cheek, her jaw, her neck. "Yeah," he said as her arms tightened around his waist, "I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Future Alec has never forgotten Kiera Cameron

Xxxx

He had been strict with himself. No peeking. He dealt with her files, he handled her progression, but he did not intrude on her private life. Until today. Today he had set the plan in motion, and it was time.

He called up her profile, ready to assign her to the execution room. Her picture appeared.

"You're so pretty."

He'd forgotten.

He remembered the first time he saw her, her reflected face in a bathroom mirror, relayed to him through the CMR she told him he was to invent. Pretty wasn't even the start. She was beautiful, fine features combining with large eyes and flawless skin to make a startling first impression. And as he grew to know her, she only became more lovely.

Well, she was about to meet him for the first time. Face to face, no intermediary, in his dim-lit office. She'd like the office, its opulence, its tech. He doubted she'd be impressed with his looks. Eighty years old, craggy, slow moving. Only his mind and his eyes were still sharp.

"It's an honour, sir."

He held her hand a little longer than was polite. Call it an old man's fancy. She would excuse it. Money and power excuse many things. He excused it to himself: it was just so good to see her after all this time.

"I won't let you down, sir."

Well. That was not a promise she could keep. But she was not to know. He smiled, and gazed into her eyes, as bright blue as his own. "Call me Alec."


	4. Chapter 4

Another unconnected Alec drabble. It's time for Kiera to go home. But goodbyes are hard.

* * *

Those pathetic words. Only ever uttered when you have lost control. Only ever heard when the other person's mind has been made up.

 _But I love you._

In fantasy those words would make the other person stop, would make her turn around, hesitate then fling herself into your arms . _I never understood,_ she would say. _I can't leave now. I'm staying, of course I am, because I love you too._

In reality she will look sad, shake her head, tell you she's sorry. If you insist on making a real ass of yourself she'll have to spell it out: there's nothing you can do.

He thinks all this in the space of an eye blink. _But I love you_ equals _rejection_ equals _pointlessness_. And so he doesn't say it.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok this is moving into very AU territory. Kiera is now working alongside another Alec from yet another timeline. She shows up, saves the day, and his skin, but in this timeline the other Kiera has died during the liber8 revolution.

So: Kiera saves this Alec, they escape to a distant pier and lean against old mooring bollards, gazing at the water. Go!

* * *

Alec sighs. He has finally stopped shaking and is regaining some colour. Kiera has been conscious of her own heart rate slowing, steadying, returning to resting normal. She turns her head and gives this new Alec a quick smile of reassurance. They have survived, and together they will work out the answers.

Alec smiles back, a beam that lights up his blue eyes, and slings his arm around Kiera's shoulders, leaning in to kiss her mouth.

"What are you doing?" She veers away, dodging his touch.

He blinks. "Uh. Sorry." He raises his open palms. "Sorry."

"Why would you think that was ok?" she asks. She is now an arm's length away and the heart rate is way back up.

"Oh, you know, because I'm your husband."

"What!"

He holds up his left hand. A silver band encloses his third finger.

They stare at each other. Then Kiera says, smacking her forehead, "You're shitting me. I can't believe I fell for that."

There is a small pause before Alec grins, shoves his hand in his jeans pocket and says, "That's right. Just kidding around."

* * *

A week passes. Not like a week used to, with work, and family, and home, but in the way time moves since she first jumped back: with pursuit, and evasion, and fear, and exhaustion. And twice she catches Alec on the verge of a gesture, one time his hand reaching for hers, the second occasion going to caress her hair.

Both times, he stops himself. Scowls, frowns over his cobbled together screens, in their new lab of stolen equipment, and makes no comment. But that second time she does what she has been avoiding, and scans him, and sees stress, and dimmed vitals, the signs of grief. He is telling the truth.

Kiera bites her lip. Then she leans across Alec's keyboard. He stops typing and lifts his gaze to hers. She touches the back of his left hand. "When?"

He instantly understands her meaning, as usual. He stares at the wedding ring. "I asked you to marry me on my nineteenth birthday. You said yes. We got married a month later."

"Why? Why would I marry you?" She lurches away and paces around the lab.

He spins in his chair, tracking her. "Oh, I don't know. Because you loved me? Jeez, is that such a repulsive idea?"

"No! I just -" Couldn't believe it. She clamps down on the words.

"You did, ok? She did." He flips switches with vicious force, rolls his eyes.

"All right, calm down!"

"I'm calm. You simply appear to be struggling with the concept of me as an adult." He yanks out a power cable and his monitors go dark. The lab dims to an underwater glow like an aquarium at midnight.

Kiera drops into the chair opposite Alec. They haveto work together. And they can't, not like this, fighting. But-

"I miss my Alec."

"I miss my you."

They sit silent for a while. Tiny lights flicker on servers. Then he says, "The way you call him your Alec. That kills me."

"I cared about him," she says. "A great deal."

"And I'm so different?" His voice cracks.

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"Am I different?"

He shakes his head. "Well. She was hotter than you."

"Hey!" She catches his smile. "Now you are joking. "

"Yeah."

They watch the twinkling computers. It is peaceful.

"Don't worry," says Alec after a while. He gets up. "You're still fairly hot."

"You used to think I was pretty."

"I said that?" He shakes his head. His hair is short, just like the Alec she first knew. And his voice is the same. "What a dork."

"Yeah. One of the things I liked about you."

"See? Given time you would totally marry me."

"Maybe him," she says. "Not you." Before he can gainsay it, she adds, "Because you're insufferable."

Alec claps her on the shoulder, a comradely touch she supposes she can allow. His hand is warm, and she can tell without scanning that his pain has decreased. She's glad, and surprised that she is. "Insufferable,"she repeats firmly.

He quirks an eyebrow at her. "Now you're getting it."

And she laughs.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** OK this is basically pure Alec x Kiera just for fun and it came out slightly smuttier than my usual. An, ahem, slightly fuller version is on AO3. Set at the end of Season 1, but in my AU Kiera has found a way to go - not home, as her timeline is irrevocably damaged - but somewhere, anywhere, and instead she has stayed. Stayed and been really antsy with Alec when he questions her decision.

* * *

His lab. Midnight. He let her in and she has just attacked him.

"Hey what is this?"

He knows her methods, how she used Kellogg. It wasn't her sparkling conversation that got her back that slice of the time travel device.

"Just go with it Alec." Her hands are on his arms, her body pressed to him, her mouth seeking his in breathy want.

"Uh, I don't think so."

* * *

They fought, before, and over something stupid. She had the chance to go instead she stays and seems all bitchy and cut up about it.

"Why would you stay?" he yells. "You hate it here. You should have just gone."

"Where?"

"Anywhere! I know your timeline is gone. But there could be so many others."

"Because obviously I want to go even further from home than I already am." Her scorn would singe steel.

"All of time is yours Kiera, why won't you take it?"

She spun on her heel and marched away, and he gritted his teeth and returned to his work. But now she is back, at midnight, and her lips are a moment from his.

* * *

Her embrace is military, her grip inescapable. She may be slender, but the suit gives her unnatural strength. It is like being hugged by a quarterback, not an experience he has ever sought.

He wriggles, turning his face from her kiss. " No means no, or don't they have that in the future?"

She flinches, drops her hold of him. " Ok . But. Please."

That surprises him. "You want _that,_ go see Kellogg."

"No way. You would bring that up now?"

"Or Carlos."

"He's my colleague!

"And what am I, the house cat?"

"No, you're my ...friend."

"Right. Friend who's saying, get a grip."

She slumps then. " Sorry. God, sorry."

"Right." He takes some breaths. He has got her to admit that her demand is crazy. What a victory. He snorts.

He makes them both tea and hands over her cup from a good yard away.

"I thought you wanted it too" , she says.

He doesn't answer.

"I'm sorry ok. I just, it got to me. And I wanted comfort. Some kind of...relief...And you're the only one I trust, the only one I...want."

Her words are lighting him up. He stands very still. The wobbling cup of tea may yet give him away.

"Can we just forget about it?" she asks. " Forget anything ever happened."

"Hmm." He rolls his eyes. "Apart from the data captured by your CMR, sure." _Do not scan me. Do not scan for pulse, temperature, increased sensory arousal._

"Oh god."

He relaxes. " Next time maybe buy me a drink first, all right?" He intended to lighten the mood, but as he speaks, he and she hear Next Time with echoing significance and instead of dissipating, the atmosphere between them turns fiery.

He is thinking of her kiss, her passion, and her body without the suit when she grabs him and puts her mouth to his. She is insistent, desperate, clinging to him and striking the back of his neck in a way that seems shivers straight to his groin. Calculations of consequences continue in the back of his mind as he shoves his tea cup onto the side table and slides his hands around her back.

"Yes," she says , breaking the kiss to look into his eyes. " Oh my god yes."

"No," he says, and before she can question he leans away, giving himself space to reach for her collar and unzip the freakish suit.

Underneath is her bra, and panties - black, functional, practical just like she is - and at last her skin, soft and perfect and exposed the way she pretends she could never be.

His fingers find the bra fastening. Maintaining eye contact he leans in and kisses her, daring her to hesitate now. She gives it back to him, direct stare, then a kiss that allows him to lead, to explore, to take. Thank god no futuristic bra fastening to figure out - hook and eye unclasp and the bra slips away. He holds her off, to admire her, and she smiles and looks him right in the eye when he lifts his gaze once more. It is not his eyes he wants to indulge.

They tussle and she manoeuvres him into his sleeping cube. She's never even seen it before to his knowledge, but she gives it one brief glance, capturing all relevant details, and falls with him onto his narrow bed. He has never had jeans removed so fast. She throws them on the floor and works her hand inside his underpants. Kiera wait-

"Really?" She stops, her palm warm and firm on his thigh.

"No I mean don't stop but.." She is caressing him with deft fingers. " ...Slow down. Unless you want this to be over in two minutes, take it easy." They are lying nose to nose on his bed with one item of clothing between them. He tugs her hand off him and places it instead at his lips, kisses her fingers. She inhales sharply. He continues to lick and suck her fingers, her thumb whilst smoothing his other palm over her breasts, her ribs, her belly. She grabs his hand in turn and reclaims her own.

Her smile is all wicked invitation. She takes his middle finger into her mouth. Hot wetness surrounds him. He clutches her, the ache in his groin further tormented by contact with her soft inner thigh. She writhes deliberately, and draws her mouth along his finger. Then she pushes his ring finger between her lips too, her eyes bright, and flickers her tongue over his helpless skin.

Her breasts are squashed against his chest. He frees his hand, makes a little space between them. "Now," he says, easing away her panties, and together they explore and tease and make nakedness count.

"Don't wait any more," she says at last. " Please."

The begging undoes him. He rolls onto his back and pulls her on top of him. " Control," he says. " Take it."

"Seems like you're the one calling the shots," she whispers.

" Yeah, I tell myself that's how it is."

Together they create the perfect rhythm. Her hair falls into his eyes but he doesn't care. She positions herself over him, tantalising him with her heat, then as he is about to burst with anticipation, she kisses his mouth, smothering him with want. His hands find her hips and he knows he is saying " Yes, please more don't stop," and she is saying just, " Alec," long trembling breath, and, " Alec," again.

The world blots out for a second or ten, then blood pressure returns to somewhere just above crazily elevated, and he opens his eyes and says, " I love you," without thinking about it. His arms are locked around her, still dragging her toward him and away, in a pattern that crosses centuries.

Tears stream down her cheeks. Her body reverberates, and if he was starting to wind down, her cries send him right back up again. She knows it, and her right hand slides under the small of his back, holding him. He grips her and she him and time becomes nothing while they gaze and touch and silently admit many things.

Finally she slips free of him and they lie, her fingers caressing his chest, her arm and leg slung across him, controlling and possessive and affectionate and all the things he never thought she would be to him.

"So," she says. "You love me."

Oh god. " That just came out," he says. It is difficult to shrug when a police officer is glaring into your eyes, especially when her hand is now travelling south.

She laughs.

"What the hell just happened here?" he says.

" I'm not sure," she says. The hand is now back over his left nipple, just resting, but making him stupidly sensitive right there all the same. " Something that needed to, I guess."

"The me part I get," he says. He runs his hand down the fall of her hair, over her satin cheek. " You're beautiful, smart, tough. But you, why?"

"Seriously? You have to ask?"

"It looks that way."

She props up on one elbow. "When I met you. In the future. There was a spark between us, something weird. I never knew anything like it before. I couldn't let it go. I tried to, when I met you here. But there it was."

"A spark," he says. "But I would be ... Eighty years old."

"That doesn't make you dead from the neck down," she says.

"Uh..." He kind of thinks it might.

"I said it was weird," she said. "Because I was married. Well. But anyway."

He saves that for another time.

She goes on, "And then here you were. Just the same except..."

He does not suggest descriptors. A few spring to mind.

"Cute," she says, astounding him.

"Right."

"Don't knock it."

"I'm not. Believe me." He tucks her hair away from her face, wraps his hand gently around the back of her neck and kisses her. "The love thing," he says.

"It's cool," she says quickly.

"Ok." He waits, thinking she might reciprocate, but she just stretches and yawns. " You can stay," he says.

"There's not really room for two."

He pulls her closer to prove that there is. She mumbles a weak protest even as she presses her face into his neck. "You're the reason," she says.

"What?"

But she is asleep, or pretending to be, and says nothing else.

He thinks back to earlier. _You could go anywhere, any timeline, carry on living. Why would you stay here?_

And she'd just shown him why. Longing spilling over into hunger, friendship into trust and both their cries making perfect sense in time.

 _You're the reason._

"Ok," he whispers and closes his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

They sit side by side on the bench by the water's edge, the time travel device in Alec's satchel on the ground at their feet. Kiera checks her CMR. Evening is drawing on and they must escape, or destroy the device forever. But they have not even discussed who might be going, or where.

Is this goodbye? She can't be sure. He's the only person here who understands her, but that is a burden too, and he is already carrying so much of his own.

Kiera turns her head to study him. He is wearing his hacker clothes again, all signs of the corporate world cast away. The red check wool jacket and blue jeans with runners recall the Alec she first knew, and she guesses he has likewise noticed how her CPS suit is deliberately showing at her shirt cuffs.

They have each chosen to commemorate the time they are from. What does that mean?

Alec is gazing steadily at her. His eyes reflect the ebbing light on the water. Thoughts flicker across his face, the stream of constant calculation and emotion. It is like the sea in miniature, the swell and fall of idea oceans in the world that is Alec Sadler.

She sees the tide turn then, his eyes darken and his gaze drop and lift. He puts his right hand on her left shoulder and pauses deliberately, checking for permission.

His lips are parted. His fingers are warm and strong around her shoulder. His eyes gleam blue, brighter than the Pacific in winter, and with a shock she sees that he is not the pebble hurled against the flood, no, he is the tsunami, the relentless wave of change, of action, of hope.

She reaches for his knee, soft denim. There has never been more than brusque arm punching between them. Now his left hand covers her fingers, pressing them against his leg. She breathes, watching the future ripple in his gaze. "There isn't time-"

"We _own_ time," he says fiercely, and kisses her.


End file.
